


Take Comfort In Me

by Lostgirl7988



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hunters & Hunting, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostgirl7988/pseuds/Lostgirl7988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns from a particularly difficult hunt not wanting to spend the night alone. He looks for comfort in Annabelle, but might cross over a very important line in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Comfort In Me

**Author's Note:**

> My first time trying to tackle anything in the Supernatural fandom. Set sometime after they found the bunker but before Dean went all darkside. It's just fluffy. Love it for that.

Dean stared out at the open road before him and let out a heavy sigh.

"Almost there, Baby," he said, hoping talking to the Impala would keep his eyes open. This hunt had taken a lot out of him. When he had arrived in western Michigan he'd expected just an average vampire nest. A nice, easy job to clear his head. He didn't know there were close to forty fangs living in that barn. He had to torch the place just to thin the heard. Burning things down wasn't exactly new territory for him, but he wasn't expecting what had come out of the fire. One lone vampire, quick-thinking enough to get out, had sprinted towards him with fangs bared. Dean of course hadn't thought twice about lopping her head off. Her body fell to the ground with a thud and her head landed beside it. Blonde hair pooled around her young face. That's when he noticed it. Had he not known better Dean would have sworn it was his mother looking up at him. The image of her eyes, wide with anger and fear, followed him as he made the long trip back to Kansas.

As he drew closer and closer to the bunker, he found his thoughts drifting. It was late and he wondered if Annabelle was asleep yet or if she was waiting up for him.

"Dammit, Dean. Stop that. She's just another hunter. Nothing more." Dean chided himself. But the voice in the back of his head told him he was lying. Ever since he and Sam had found Annabelle in Florida he had known she was different. She had grown up in the life, both her parents killed by demons when she was a child, so the boys had decided to bring her with them. Although Sam had been hesitant at first, she had proven herself absolutely invaluable to them. Dean had long since lost count of just how many times she had saved his ass. Even through all the darkness and carnage, she managed to keep her sweetness. Most hunters were sullen and testy, growing more and more so with every hunt and every lost soul. Not Annabelle. She had an uncanny ability to leave the job at the door. Dean had seen her take out an entire swarm of demons then walk into the bunker and cook him and Sam a hot dinner before turning in. If he was being honest, Dean admired her ability to shake it off. There had even been a few instances where he had needed her help to put a hunt behind him. That's when he first started to notice something between them. He tried his best to deny or explain it away. It was the aftermath of the hunt or the emotions it had mixed up in him that made him read too much into it. Try as he might, he could never quite get past those feelings. They were small moments, but they were the world to him. It was something as simple as the way her arms felt wrapped around him or the sound of her voice in his ear. Thinking about it now made his breath catch in his chest. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the road, silently hoping she'd be awake when he arrived.

 

Dean parked the car in the standard hidden spot outside the bunker and killed the engine. He leaned his head back against the seat and drew a deep breath. Slowly, he got out of the car and headed inside. He found himself having to keep his hands from shaking with excitement.

"Keep it together, Winchester," he mumbled to himself. He made his way down to the bunker and found Sam sitting at the table, laptop open in front of him. Dean nodded at his brother.

"Nest all taken care of?" Sam asked.

"All good," Dean answered. "A few more than we thought but nothing I couldn't handle."

"How many more than we thought?"

"Sammy, I just got back. I've been driving all night. At least let me get some sleep before you grill me about the job." Dean gave him a pleading look and Sam begrudgingly dropped it. Sighing, Dean leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his eyes with his hands in an attempt to ward off sleep a little longer. "So, where's Bells?" Sam snorted and went back to the computer.

"Dude, seriously? You're so transparent," he teased.

"What?" Dean asked, feigning nonchalance. "I'm not allowed to ask about the other person that lives here just cuz she's a chick? That's sexist, Sammy, and the dude will not abide." Dean rose and started towards his room.

"Whatever, dude. Annabelle's asleep. She went to bed like an hour ago. Leave her alone."

"Bitch," Dean called over his shoulder.

"Jerk!" Sam shouted back. Dean smiled and entered his room. He shed his leather jacket and jeans and climbed into bed. Suddenly finding himself wide awake, Dean stared at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head. All he could think about was Annabelle, just two rooms away. If she had only gone to bed an hour ago she was likely still awake. She'd told him before that she didn't sleep well when one of the boys was on a solo hunt.

"I worry," she had said simply. Dean smiled at the memory. The idea of her worrying about him made him feel important. His eyes closed and he let his mind wander. Visions of himself and Annabelle together making dinner and sharing laughs flooded his senses. He saw a house, friends, even a family. Too quickly, they faded to memories of vicious hunts and bloody injuries. The rational side of his brain had kicked in with the truth of the situation. He was a hunter. Hunters don't get normal lives with normal girls to snuggle up to at night. There was only the job. Period.

"Why?" he whispered to himself. Why couldn't he have both? Sure, it was dangerous. This job came with a seriously shortened life expectancy, but she knew that. They both did. So why couldn't they be together? Nobody but another hunter would be able to handle his lifestyle. Lisa had proven that. So why not try with her? The image of the blonde vampire sprang back into his mind. He cringed. She had looked so much like his mother. Almost like her ghost come back to haunt him. With a groan, he lifted himself from the bed. He didn't want to admit it, but he needed Annabelle, and not just as a crutch to shake this hunt off. He need her. Period.

He cracked open the door and strained his ears. Clicking in the distance told him Sam was still working on his laptop. With all the stealth he possessed, Dean moved out and closed the door behind him. He tiptoed down the hall to Annabelle's room. Her door was unlocked, as always, so he let himself in. Carefully and quietly, he made his way towards her bed. At first, he could only see her outline, rising and falling silently. As he drew closer he could see her auburn hair fanning out over her pillow. The blankets were down far enough for him to see his Led Zeppelin t-shirt stretched across her chest. His heat began pumping double time. Dammit she was beautiful. He knelt down next to her and reached out to her shoulder.

"Annabelle?" he whispered. "Hey, Bells?" She stirred an moaned softly, making Dean's mouth go dry. Hands appeared from under the blanket and rubbed at her eyes. Slowly they opened and looked at him.

"Dean?" she said groggily. "What's going on? Are you ok? Jesus what time is it?" He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shh, yeah I'm ok. Sorry it's so late. I just..." He struggled to find the right words. "I just needed..." Annabelle's eyes opened fully and a look of understanding came over her face. 

"Tell me what happened," she said, sitting up. She reached out and took his hands in hers, rubbing her thumb lazily across the back. Dean looked up and locked eyes with her. He swallowed hard. That look was his undoing. Her eyes looking back at him held no judgement or resentment. He saw comfort there. For the first time, he was ready to cross over the line he'd been so careful to steer clear of since she moved in. As soon as those big, brown eyes met his he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Her breath drew in sharply, and Dean tensed. He waited for a slap to the face or her hands pushing him away, telling him he was crazy. When neither came he freed his hands from hers and placed them on either side of her face, deepening the kiss. A moan escaped her throat as she wound her arms around his neck. She moved her legs over the edge of the bed and Dean positioned himself between them. His body pressed closer to hers and she clung to him. Passion rose between them with every passing second. Neither of them knew how much time had passed when Annabelle broke them apart. They panted for air with their foreheads resting together. Dean spoke first.

"Do you think I could sleep in here tonight? This hunt was... I kinda need...." he trailed off. She pulled back to look into his eyes. One look. She trailed her fingers down the side of his face.

"I thought you'd never ask," she smirked. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him down into the bed on top of her, neither of them intending to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post from the supernaturalimagine tumblr.
> 
> "Imagine Dean coming home to the bunker after a difficult hunt and crawling into bed with you because he doesn't want to face the night alone."
> 
> As you can tell, I'm a fan of fluff. Hoping to get to work on a multichapter project soon!


End file.
